


Angel Sandwich

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, M/M, Multi, Porn, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library), threesome with two siblings, two siblings having sex with a third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Wincestiel DP Cas-in-the-middle!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 46





	Angel Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, wincestiel, wincest, sastiel, destiel, sam winchester, dean winchester, castiel, double penetration, anal, oral, rimming, blowjob.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Two siblings involved in the same sexual situation.

Dean was sitting crosslegged on the bed with Castiel’s face in his lap, stroking the angel’s hair and panting. “God yes, Cas, that’s it, just like we taught you... mmh, come on, that’s it, deeper...”

Castiel made little moans around his cock, pressing his hips back against Sam’s face, trying to drive the hunter’s tongue deeper. Sam was groaning too as he licked Castiel open, squeezing the angel’s ass, smacking it occasionally and making Castiel choke around Dean’s dick.

Dean laughed breathlessly, pulling Castiel’s mouth off of him for a moment, enjoying his gasp and how used those wet, pink lips looked.

“Want Sam’s cock, Cas?”

Castiel nodded breathlessly, casting a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Sam understood. Sam chuckled and stood up, grabbing Castiel’s hips and rubbing his cock against the angel’s wet hole. Castiel didn’t even have time to breathe out a “please” before Dean was grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth back onto his cock. Castiel sucked on Dean hungrily and arched his back and _moaned_ when he felt Sam push inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/50302262308/wincestiel-dp-cas-in-the-middle-more.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title in its original published form, so I added one.


End file.
